The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Unwanted debris (e.g., dust and the like) is known to collect on horizontal upward-facing surfaces of each garment hanging on a hanger stored in a closet or the like.
There are different solutions to this problem known in the art. Many solutions involve completely encasing one or more hangered garments in an enclosure. This enclosure often will include an opening that may be repeatably opened and closed, allowing a user to open the enclosure, access the storage volume (reviewing, adding, or removing garments as desired) and then close the enclosure. Some solutions further provide for an ability to vacuum seal the enclosure to further protect the garments.
Such solutions are inconvenient for a user, particularly for clothing included in a day-to-day wardrobe for the user. These solutions are avoided for “every day” use because of the inconvenience of accessing the storage volume, including the requirement that the user is often required to use both hands and the relatively significant time to access the storage volume as compared to an alternative of just hanging the garment from a horizontal rod in a closet. This alternative is a baseline by which solutions are measured: convenience in reviewing the hanging garment(s) and accessing a particular garment to either add or remove it from storage.
Other solutions may provide a longitudinal support spaced away from and parallel to the clothes rod (i.e., (directly above the rod along its length). A drape may be suspended from the longitudinal support to provide a tent or net. Without the support, the drape collapses.
What is needed is a system and method for reducing or eliminating debris accumulation on hangered clothing that improves on existing solutions.